good touch and bad touch
by baby rush 0131
Summary: The boys are toddlers and in daycare and the principle wants to see them about behavior what kind of punishment is in store. Warning: non consensual sex of minors only one first chapter and maybe one more time in a later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING :this story has non-consensual sex of minors if you don't like please don't read. this story might be long. **

"Carlos it is time to wake up mijo," mr. garcia said as he picked up his 2 1/2 year old son out of is crib " are you still coming to my class today papi," asked a little tired Carlos. "of course i am, and john will be too." after was was bathed and dressed he was taken downstairs to eat breakfast.

"wheres sippy" asked carlos. mra garcia handed carlos his sippy cup.

are you happy papi is coming to class today," asked mrs. garcia

"yes," shouted carlos.

the doorbell rang and Mrs. Garcia answered it to see a little james maslow, Logan Henderson, and kendall Schmidt standing there holding little book bags. Carlos was excited about seeing his friends and completely forgot he was in his seat strapped in.

**THUD** was all that was heard coming from the kitchen until the loud cry rang out through the house. mrs. Garcia quickly picked up carlos and quited him down. "what happened," asked a worried mr. garcia.

" your son got so excited that he forgot he was strapped in a land on the ground head first.

"we have to leave or we will be late," said mr. Garcia

with that all the boys piled into the car and left mrs. garcia to tend to he usual work since she was off today.

the car ride was filled with questions and statements from each boy

"how come your coming to our school today - logan

"do we get prizes - james "like combs and body gel

"i have to pee - Carlos

"my head hurts - Kendall

"guys how about we play quiet mouse, 1,2,3, everyone shhh - mr. Garcia

**10** minutes later

"we are here, be good and i will be back at 9 that's in 2 hours.

"bye papi, by papa G

the boys went inside and played with blocks and colored pictures for about an hour and 45 minutes having had several trips to timeout. carlos for knocking a little girl down and sent paint onto her shirt. james for trying to stick a kid under the sink and "wash his hair" claiming it was horrendous and untreated. Kendal for pushing a boy down for pushing logan. and logan for making a kid cry telling him he was to stupid to and thats why he couldnt count or know his abc's.

"alright everyone to your tables," said mrs. amber "we have a special guest officer Garcia and officer Mathis.

"good morning kids, i am senor chief of the police station," said a happy officer Garcia

"good morning," the class of 2 year olds.

"today we are here to talk to you about good touches and bad touches, and what to do if someone makes you uncomfortable" said officer Mathis.

"what is a good touch" - officer garcia

a little blond girl raised her hand "its when someone touches you and you like it"

"very good, now whats a bad touch"

Carlos raised his hand "its when someone touches you and you dont want thwm to and makes you sad

**INTERCOM**

mrs. amber i need to see carlos, logan, kendall, and james in my office. - principal said

the boys left the room quickly and walked to the office.

"boys just sit in the chairs right there," said the Secretary as she pointed to 4 little chairs.

"send in the boys" said the principal in a serious manner

"you wanted to see us," asked logan

"have a seat boys, as i see you four cant seem to behave and do you know what happens to little boys that dont behave"

four small shakes

"well they get punished"

"but we already went to timeout" said a nervous Carlos

"im not talking about that kind of punishment," he said as an evil smirk appeared on his face. "step into my bathroom"

the four little boys walked in the shiny bathroom and noticed chairs and a big bed.

"are we getting spankings," asked a curious logan

four small cries came out "i dont want a spanking"

"your not getting a spanking, something better, Carlos your first. lay down."

"but"

"NOW" yelled the man.

Carlos laid down

"as for you three sit there and don't move.

he got on the bed and proceeded to remove clothes off Carlos

"no this is a bad touch, stop" Carlos cried

"leave him alone" shouted james

he threw a toy at james and it hit his chest

left in the chair was a whimpering james.

"lets get some pictures of you little boy" he took pictures of carlos and then went on to violate him and strip him of his innocence.

next was logan, then james, and last kendall

"stop fighting me kendall it'll only be worse, he said as he tour kendall little hole. see what you made me do.

loud cries rang through the bathroom but no one could hear because all sounds never could the room.

before each boy left they received a spanking to their already hurt bottom.

" dont tell anyone not even your parents, lucky combs, helmet, books, or hockey stick, if you do your parents will pay, and i will not stop until all of you are in an orphanage, then i will adopt you and make your little lives hell until you bleed to death," he said in a more than evil tone.

each boy went back to class in tears and sore bottoms, they their little faces their arms and put their heads on the table.

"i want to congratulate you guys on being a great class, and remember if someone hurts you tell your parents, a cop, a teacher, everyone will listen to you.

" now who wants to see the squad car, says an excited mr. mathis.

the class gets up and leaves while the four stay in their seats crying.

" you go ahead and go outside ill get them, said mr. garcia.

"ok," mrs. amber.

"boys whats wrong" he said talking in a low voice. "what happened at the office"

"nothing we got in trouble, for being bad," said logan.

"why are you crying you boys never cry.

"we fell down the steps, " said Carlos

"come here," said mr. garcia with open arms.

all the boys flew into his safe arms and cried.

"shh, its ok, is anyone hurt

"no

" do you want to come outside and see the car"

four little nods and sniffles

"ok, come on

everyone was outside and looking at the car, mr. Garcia was still worried about the boys. their eyes looked lifeless and all the shine was gone. the life and energy in his own little boys eyes had long vanished and were lifeless. as time was coming for the officers to leave the boys were now more concerned with the sleepover later tonight at carlos house.

**5 p.m**

all the boys arrived at carlos house and rang the doorbell,

"hi guys," said a little carlos behind his dads legs.

the boys set their stuff in carlos room and headed downstairs.

" i made chicken nuggets and corn, said sylvia as she placed food on each boys plate. "

when Carlos parents left the room they talked.

" do you still hurt - carlos

"yes it hurts a lot- kendall

"my tummy hurts - james

"my back hurts - logan

**30** minutes later

"boys are you done with dinner

"yes

"bath time shouted mr. Garcia from upstairs

"we call papi, said james and carlos running upstairs

" we will beat them showering first then we will win

" ok boys the water is ready lets win, as he came in he saw carlos and james already in the tub.

"i dont wanna shower - logan

" have to win please- kendall

"ok" they got in the tub just as mrs. Garcia got in

"ok close your eyes here comes the water" said mr. Garcia "ok now i need to get your legs then we will be done.

"no please their clean" said carlos

" dont you want me to clean your legs"

"blue" james said. ( this means dont tell him maybe he wont notice)

" ok papi"

"oh dios mio what are these bruises boys

then seconds later a scream from Sylvia was heard down the hall

" what is is

"they have bruises on their privates" screams Sylvia

"so does Carlos and james

"no,no,no," said mrs Garcia

next minute the boys are pulled from the tub and sat on the couch.

"what happened", said Antonio

"e can't tell," said logan

"why, who did this was it the principal" Antonio said

none of the boys could look Antonio in the eye but found their feet quite satisfying.

"did he touch you boys"

"e cant tell"

"why

"he said he would hurt all of you and we would be orphans. " said logan

"he wont hurt anyone, i promise"

"he touched us and hit us and took pictures"

"Sylvia called the other mothers,"

"hello," all the mothers said.

"come quick the boys were raped at school." ried Sylvia.

**what are the mothers going to say i know its not such of a good ender but thats where i thought to cut it off. im sorry for any misspelled words or missing words writing these on a kindle is not that easy. this is the second story since i have been on hear. sorry the chapter is long but the excitement doesnt end here. let me know how you like it. i will do my best to update everyday thank you. i know i didnt go into detail about the rape scene and i am sorry if you wanted it to be a little more detailed. **


	2. Hospital

**thank you for the follows. i would love to get some reviews to know what everyone is thinking. but i am amazed with all the views. thank you to those followers that i have of this story that means a lot to me. thank you and here is the story you have been waiting for the update enjoy. please review no matter how little or how big i will appreciate it. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: mild cussing, and mentions of the sexual assault**

as soon as the mothers arrived all boys jumped into their mothers arms and cried. after a while of cuddling the the boys sat on their fathers laps in the couch.

"i think we should get the boys to the hospital, just to make sure they are alright and nothing is wrong, besides the obvious." said a worried officer Garcia

with that the boys and their parents all got into their cars and made the devastating trip to the hospital.

'papi, where are we going," asked a scared Carlos

"we are going to the hospital mijo don't worry everything will be alright," said a bewildered officer Garcia

all the families arrived at the hospital at about the same time and rushed the boys into the door.

"we need a doctor," screamed Brooke diamond

"ma'am i need you to stop screaming," said a very unpleasant nurse that clearly didn't want to be at work

"you do not tell me to stop screaming i need a doctor for all the boys, and if yo can't do that i know a person who can make you do that," screamed Mrs. diamond.

during the screaming match the boys were getting even more and more scared by the minute.

"i wanna go home Carlos screamed into his fathers chest.

"Mrs., i am the police chef and i request a doctor this instant this is a sexual assault case and if you do not help these boys i will see to it that you do not a job tomorrow, am i clear," demanded officer Garcia

All the nurse could do was shake her head yes and called the doctors down and requested four rooms in the children wing of the hospital. the four boys were each put into their own rooms with teddy bears lining the walls and colorful cribs.

"may i speak to the parents of Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and James," said a doctor

all the parents immediately went outside but kept an eye on their boys.

" good evening i am doctor Rod and i am going to be the doctor assisting to these boys, now we need to follow police protocol and collect any clothes that were worn by the boys and we are going to have to draw blood, to swabs ans samples, and a rape kit, is all of that fine," said doctor Rod.

"we are going to go home and get all the clothes, and bring them back here," the mothers said

"I'll get john to meet you at the house with all the official bags, so nothing gets contaminated" said officer Garcia.

all the mothers left the hospital knowing they wouldn't be any help when the boys were crying and getting the kits done.

"hey john, i need you to go to my house and help the women collect the clothes"

"why"

"well, all the boys have been sexually assaulted and we are at the hospital and the mothers are going back to the house to get the clothes and whatever else the boys need for their stay in the hospital," explained officer Garcia on the brink of letting tears fall from his eyes

"OK," said an officer john Mathis already near tears of his own

officer Mathis arrived at the Garcia household meeting the women just as they pulled into the driveway.

"evening ladies," said a tear stricken officer Mathis

"thank yo for coming," Sylvia Garcia said as she hugged him

they went inside and collected the clothes remembering when they found out the devastating news of the rape.

"i can do it from here if yo need me to, you four have been through enough for the night, go back to the hospital and be with your boys,' said officer Mathis in a consoling tone.

"we can't we wouldn't help them at all they need their fathers, all we would do is cry and it would make them cry," said Mrs. knight

"you can't let that stop you, imagine how the fathers feel, they wont show it but their just as destroyed because of what happened, but their going to be strong for the boys and for you," said officer Mathis

'ok we will go but we cant go in and see the boys getting the kits done on them," cried mrs. mitchell

"thats fine, but go be with them when they are done," said officer mathis

the mothers all got back in Joanna car and headed back to the hospital to be with their boys. the mothers walked into the hallway of the children's wing outside their boys room's and sat bags in hand waiting to hug and kiss their boys just as soon as the process was done.

* * *

with Logan

" ok if you van get Logan to go and lay down, spread his legs just a little," said the tall blonde nurse.

" Logan the nice nurse needs you to lay down okay," said a worried mr. Mitchell.

" is she going to hurt me," said a worried little Logan

"no, no of course not she is here to help you and catch the bad guy, ok"

"ok, daddy" said Logan as he let out little sniffles.

the nurse slowly opened logan legs and told him everything she was about to doand still managed to have a conversation with him.

"so Logan I hear from daddy that you want to become a doctor when you grow up," said the nurse

"yes," whispered Logan

while the nurse was talking to Logan she managed to get the rape kit done in a matter of minutes and lastly had to swab his mouth.

"ok Logan can you open your mouth for me," asked the nurse sweetly

"NO, screamed logan as he suddenly started backing away to the head of the bed far away from the nurse as he could get

_"ok now logan open your mouth so i can stick this in here, do it for principal okay. all logan rememberd during the mouth intrusion was how much it hurt and tasted bad, and how at the end he chocked a little_

"NO, he gonna hurt me and try to chocke me daddy help me," screamed logan in full blown tears.

mr. mitchell grabbed his son and hugged him trying to calm him down so he wouldnt get hmelf sick.

"shh, its ok, she isnt going to hurt you she just wats a swab of your mouth," said mr. mitchel nearing tears of his own.

"then you do it please" cried logan

mr. mitchell grabbed the swab from the nurses hand and swabed logans mouth, after he was finished he handed it back to the women and she put it into a tube to sent to the lab.

"ok thank you, and logan you were a very strong man and a big boy, here is a lollipop," said the nurse

"thank you," he said

as the nurse exited the room she broke down into tears and headed back to the nurses station, hoping her shift would go by much quicker.

* * *

the same time in Kendall' room

"Mr. knight if you could tell your son to lay down and spread his legs please," said the male nurse.

"hey buddy, can you lay back so the nice man can examine you and check you out,"

"OK daddy, can you please stay,"

"of course i am buddy i'm not going anywhere,"

everything was going fine until the nurse went to swab kendalls bottom

"no what is doing screamed Kendall as he started kicking and screaming,"

_ Kendall if you wouldn't have tried to get away from me the I wouldn't have torn you, Kendall remembered just as the tearing occurred. _

"Kendall he is not going to hurt you he is just taking samples" mr knight reassured his son

kendall stopped kicking the nurse long enough for him to see that Kendall would need stitches down there. lastly he went to swab Kendall mouth and got it down fast.

"come here buddy everything is done now, shh its ok," soothed mr knight.

* * *

same time in james' room

"ok james if you could lay back while i take some pictures of you really quick

"no please daddy make him stop i dont want to take pictures not again,"

_pose for the camera James i know you love the camera you look so beautiful on camera little boy, pose for me. _

"James he is just taking pictures so they know what that man did to you son,"

"hes going to give them to all his friends,"

"no he is not he is going to help you,' said mr. diamond fully aware one the things the boys went through

after all the swabs and procedures were done, james jumped into his fathers arms, and cried.

" i want to go home," he cired

"i do to buddy," for he first time since James was born Mr. diamond cried.

* * *

meanwhile at the police station

officer Mathis is putting together the evidence so he can drop it off at the hospital, when he hears commotion gong on outside.

"were is he, he is our chef for crying out lous," screamed officer doug at sally

"he is taking a personal day with his son now go sit down," said sally

"no i wont go sit down until he is here he is supposed to be here he is the chef, how about i go down to his house myself and tell him he is supposed to be minding this station," screamed doug

" do that and you are out of a job, officer, now while officer garcia is out you will take ordrs from me, is that clear," screamed mathis.

"im going to get him," said doug

"if you go get that man you will have to explain to a very upset two year old that you are taking his daddy away from him in his time of need, now like officer sally said officer garcia is taking a personal day, so go sit down," screamed mathis

"NO," screamed doug

"the man is at the fucking hospital with his two year old son after him and his friends were raped by the principle of their daycare, if you really think i am going to let you go down to that hospital and take the man from that little boy you better go ahead and turn in your badge and gun to me know and step into the unemployment line. or you can go and sit down at your fucking desk and fill out all your paperwork or turn in your badge and gun immediately and exit this station to never come back, do i make myself clear," screamed mathis in a angry tone.

officer doug sat back down at his desk and was never heard of the rest of the night, while eveyone in the police staion looked schocked at what was just said.

" as you all heard me say officer garcia is dealing with some family issues and will probably not be back until next week now if anyone has a problem with theat you can come see me, or you can get back to work," said mathis

with that everyone got back to work on thei r papers and never siad another word. the police station wa sactually quiet the rest of the evening until the sounds of doors closing and opeing were heard, indicating it was time to go home for most officers.

* * *

meanwhile with carlos in his room

" daddy i dont wann a do this," said a worried carlos from his daddys lap

" i know son, but it will help get the man in jail ok," said officer garcia quetly

the nurse entered the room and got all the tests and swabs done fairly quickly, and carlos did not have any outburts like the other boys.

" good job carlos, i am proud of you," said Mr. Garcia.

" i am here to draw some blood from carlos garcia," said a nurse

"NOOOOOOO," cried carlos as he ran and jumped from his papis lap to hide under the bed

mr. garcia quickly pulled carlos out form nder the bed, and pulled him into his lap

"calm down just look at me the whole time, ok," asked a worried officer garia.

Carlos nodded his little head and sat there as the blood was drawn from his arms. he sobbed and fought trying to free himself from the huge needle and his fathers grip.

"good job mijo i am proud of you,"

* * *

out in the waiting room, the mothers all heard the screma from their sons, and got just as worried and tearful.

* * *

a couple of minutes later the boys were taken out of their rooms and put into their mothers arms, everbody broke down crying even the fathers. the families stood in a large circle hugging each other and consoling one another. and the boys.

"can we go home know asked all four boys,"

"im sorry boys we have to stay, so they can watch you, ok" said officer garcia

"all the boys jumped in their dads arms as they had to go to their own rooms

* * *

in carlos room,

carlos laid on his bed, as his parents surrounded him and held his hands

"its ok its going to be okay, we are going to find him," officer garcia told his son

"i dont want to go to sleep he might find me," said carlos.

"no one will hurt you carlos," we are right here by your side.

carlos drifted off to sleep with his parents surrounding his bed and watching over him.

* * *

in james room

james slept peacefully on the bed while his parents kept guard of his room and his mother slept in the chair

"dont worry buddy daddy will never let anything happen again," said mr. Diamond.

* * *

logan mitchell listened in his bed while his daddy read him a book the little doctor boy

"good night baby boy," said mr mitchell as he kissed his little boys head.

with that logan fell asleep, with his parents close by.

* * *

Kendall knight was having difficulty falling asleep due o the discomfort of the stitches in his bottom.

"daddy i cant sleep,"

"i know buddy, but try to please you will feel better,"

"ok,"

Kendal slept on his side so it would hurt less

* * *

after all the boys fell asleep the parents went in the hall to talk to the doctor about the results.

"well it has been a hard day, and the boys have been troopers through it all," said dr. Rod.

" thank you," said the parents.

"well your sons have slight bruising and cuts, but their blood work came back and it was positive for...

* * *

**well there it is chapter 2 and it might be long i am not good at judging how long they are so i think it is long, it's about 2500 words. thank you o those that read and please please review so i can know what you think. pretty please. thank you also to those followers that i have. my update dates will be most likely Fridays and Saturdays because that is when I have the computer to myself, so that means that the chapters should be longer. thank you and please review. **


	3. Problems

**first i am so sorry for not updating in 2 weeks. the first week i had writers block, and the second week i had to study for exams that i had this week. did great on them by the way, and thank you to the review i received and the new followers i am very excited and i promise this will be good. thanks for sticking by the story. enjoy**

* * *

The boys have an infection, and will be staying overnight so we can keep watch on them", he told the anxious parents. They will be staying in separate rooms and hopefully will get to leave tomorrow evening around 6 p.m.

"Papi," said a little Carlos as he stood in the doorway of his hospital room.

"Hey mijo, what are you doing up," asked Mr. Garcia as he picked up Carlos.

"I'm scared papi," whimpered Carlos.

"We are right out here, we are not going anywhere," said Mr. Garcia in a low tone.

"i guess we should all get back to our kids," said Brooke

Mr. and Mrs. Garcia went back into Carlos's room.

"Come here mijo," said Mr. Garcia as he put Carlos on his lap "Mommy and Daddy are not going anywhere and no one will hurt you, ok," said Antonio Garcia as he rubbed Carlos back.

"But what if he finds me papi?" asked a scared Carlos. "I don't want to do it again," Carlos cried.

"Don't worry baby he can't hurt you anymore," said Sylvia as she quietly let tears fall from her eyes.

Antonio held his tiny boy in his strong arms until he finally felt his breath even out. Antonio placed Carlos in his bed and sat back down in the chair.

"We are we going to go from here," Sylvia asked her husband.

"I think it is going to be a day by day thing," whispered Antonio.

* * *

"I don't want to go back to sleep," cried Kendall

"Please baby boy mommy and daddy are here no one is going to hurt you," cried Jennifer

"Come here son," Mr. Knight held Kendall until he was sure the young toddler was sleeping.

"I can barely keep it together, I could only imagine how he is," Jennifer cried in her husband's chest.

"I know, I know," Mr. Knight said as a fat tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

"Where did you and mommy go?" asked Logan

"We were talking to the doctor, sweetie," said Mr. Mitchell

"Daddy, are we in trouble?" asked Logan

"No, why son," asked a curios Mr. Mitchell

"Because of what he did," Logan stated

"Logan, what that man did put him into a lot of trouble, it would never get you boys in trouble; that man is sick and needs a lot of help," Mr. Mitchell said in a serious tone

"Ok daddy," said Logan as he rolled back on his side to go to sleep.

* * *

James is sitting on his bed paying with his toy, and making little crash sounds as it hits the railing of the bed.

"Jamie time to go to bed," said Mr. Diamond

"But I don't want to close my eyes he might get me," James cried.

"Baby, no one will come in this room or attack you while me and daddy are sitting right here by your side," said Mrs. Diamond.

"Promise mommy," James said seriously.

"I promise baby," said Brooke.

"Night mommy, night daddy," James yawned.

The parents watched their little boys and eventually fell asleep, not knowing the man who put them there was sitting outside the hospital the whole time.

* * *

The boys slept through the night without any disturbances from the doctors that continually walked in and out of their rooms.

* * *

8 a.m.

James is the first to stir, and flutters his eyes open.

"Good morning sleepy head, sleep good?" asked his mother

All he could do was shake his head and lay back down staring at his mother.

"How about we get a nice warm bath and then some food in your tummy," said Brooke as she leaned over and kissed his tiny forehead.

James smiled "Yes mommy can I have pancakes," he said happily.

"Yes sweetie, how do you feel," she asked

"Dirty, and hungry," he stated.

"Ok, then let's get you in the bathtub," she said.

"Hey, how's my little man," James father asked seeing his son doing much better than yesterday.

"I hungry daddy," he said

"Don't worry we are about to go out and get you boys breakfast," he said.

"Pancakes," James smiled.

"Yes, pancakes," smiled Mr. Diamond.

"Can we come with you," James asked.

"Sorry buddy, you have to stay so the doctors can watch you," said Mr. Diamond, "but don't worry I will be back quickly."

"Ok daddy," James said.

"Come on Jamie let's get you out the bath and in some clean clothes,"

James was taken out of the tub and changed into a green ninja turtles shirt and dark blue jeans.

* * *

Logan was next to wake and immediately wanted to know where his mom and dad where.

"Mommy, daddy," whimpered Logan.

"Hey, hey calm down we are right here baby," soothed Joanne

Logan sniffled as his Joanne held him "I though you guys left me," cried Logan.

"We would never leave you baby," cooed Joanne.

Logan calmed down after a few minutes and was not surprised his stomach needing food

"I'm hungry mommy," Logan said

"I know baby, daddy is going to get breakfast," she said

"Ok" Logan said fully calmed down

"Now while we wait lets get you in the bathtub, ok," she said

"Ok mommy," he said.

Logan played with the bubbles in the bathtub having a war with the bubbles and his rubber duck. He never saw his dad walk in.

"Hey bud," said Mr. Mitchell.

Logan never saw his dad walk in and it scared him half to death

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that," Mr. Mitchell said as he picked up logan

He held the crying boy in his arms until he was calm enough to stand

"Let's get you dried off," he said.

The bathroom was silent except for little sniffles that were heard coming from the little toddler.

"Can I wear my batman shirt today?" Logan asked curiously

"Yes, go to mommy and she will get you dressed," Mr. Mitchell said.

Logan went to his mom and she dressed him in the black batman shirt, shoes, and blue jeans.

* * *

Kendall was next and found his bottom in a severe amount of pain when he moved.

"Mommy, my butt hurts," Kendall cried.

"Hold on sweetie," Jennifer said.

She went over to Kendall's bed and pressed the call nurse button.

A new nurse walked in the room, she looked much younger and full of life.

"Hi, you must be Kendall," she said

"Yes, my butt hurts,"

"I know, now we are going to give you some painkillers so it will take the pain away while the stitches' heal," she said a little too happy.

"Can I take a bath?" he asked

"Yes you can just be careful not to scrub to hard down there ok," she said.

"Yes ma'am, he jokingly said.

After the nurse left, Jennifer put her little boy in the tub and cleaned him in less than ten minutes.

"Ok Kendall I do not want you rough housing with the other boys today, it could tear your stitches," she said sternly.

"I won't mommy don't worry," he said with a huge smile plastered across his face.

"After Antonio gets Carlos up, we are going to get breakfast," Mr. Knight said.

"ok," Jennifer said.

Kendall sat on his bed with a red superman shirt and dark blue jeans

* * *

"Carlos wake up son, you have been sleeping a long time," said Antonio

"Carlos rolled over a peeked out his eye and closed it quickly

"i caught you, little one," laughed Antonio.

Antonio picked Carlos up and put him into the bubbly bath water

"stay," he told Carlos as he saw him try to stand up.

Carlos at back down and played with his power rangers toy

" which shirt do you want to wear power rangers or spider man

"power rangers," he screamed

Antonio put the shirt and a pair of jeans on the bed and cleaned Carlos.

"mommy will get you dressed, go," he said.

" aww don't you look clean," she said.

Carlos was dressed in his outfit ad sat in his bed.

* * *

After the boys were bathed and changed the fathers went out and got breakfast. They went in the diner and purchased four small pancakes, 8 breakfast sandwiches, 4 apple juices, and 4 coffees.

"They get to come home tonight," said Mr. Diamond.

"I know I'm happy but worried about what awaits," said Antonio.

"Order 23," the waitress called.

They got the food and piled in the car

"I'm thinking about letting Kendall sleep with us tonight, I don't think there will be anyway to get him in his own bed," Mr. Knight said.

"That's what I've thought about, because they won't be ready to sleep on their own, and it might keep the nightmares out for a while," Antonio said.

"Then they will feel even more prote…

****CRASH****

* * *

"This just in a car crash has been reported at the intersection right before the hospital on 3rd Street North." The reporter on the television said.

An ear-piercing scream rang through the hospital as the women recognized the car to be the Garcia's SUV.

"The car was hit on the driver side," cried Sylvia. _Antonio was driving when they left the hospital and most likely on the way back. _

"Calm down I'm sure it could be any car, and maybe no one got hurt," Brooke said.

"Mommy, mommy what's wrong," Carlos cried.

"This just in on the traffic crash, one dead and 3 injured, the car belonged to police Chief Antonio Garcia," said the reporter.

"Mommy why did they say daddy name on the TV," Carlos cried "is he hurt."

"We don't know baby," she told the curious two year old.

All the mothers watched hoping to find out who the dead father was and what happened.

"Kenneth Knight was driving the car when a drunk driver hit the driver door at 80 MPH, killing the man and leaving Officer Garcia in a critical state, the other men were sent in an ambulance apart from Officer Garcia, to Minnesota regional Hospital, where they will be treated for cuts and bruises.

"No!" cried Jennifer "how am I going to make it without him," she said as she broke down in tears.

"Mommy, where is daddy," Kendall cried.

"Kendall baby, daddy went to heaven to be an angel," she cried hugging her little boy.

"No!" he cried into his mother's arms.

Kendall and his mother stayed in that position hugging and crying.

* * *

"He is losing a large amount of blood, I need the blood now," the doctor screamed.

Just down stairs the fathers that survived were rushed into the E.R. and treated for their bruises.

"We cannot waist any more time he needs to be in surgery in less than a minute," the doctor screamed.

Antonio was the worst of the three fathers that survived, he lost a substantial amount of blood at the scene, had scars, and a broken arm. He took the rest of the impact after Kenneth and smashed his head on the window and had a pole smashed into his side door.

"Kendall honey daddy is always going to be watching you know matter what, he is looking down on you from heaven," Jennifer said holding back tears.

"Is he hurt," asked a young Kendall

"No, he doesn't feel any more pain, "she said.

"How you holding up," Brooke asked.

"I'm being strong for him the best I can," she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Meanwhile Sylvia was waiting in the E.R. waiting room to hear news on Antonio.

3 hours later

"Mrs. Garcia, Antonio lost a lot of blood, but we were able to restore it; he suffered damage to the right side of his body from being crushed with the pole after the car was hit. He has a broken arm and a bit of brain trauma, but nothing serious." explained Doctor Cooper.

"Is he going to be alright," she asked.

"He will be fine, but the recovery will take a little time, he is in good condition, he is breathing on his own and there isn't any brain swelling or damage, he was very lucky." He said.

"Can I see him, "she asked desperately.

"In about 30 minutes, he should be waking up," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

Sylvia went back up to the boys' floor and sat with Jennifer.

"How are you," Sylvia asked.

"Keeping it together for Kendall," she cried.

Sylvia hugged her friend and told her if she needs she will be there for her.

"How is Antonio," asked Jennifer.

"He isn't in great condition but he good nothing bad," Sylvia said on the brink of tears.

"How are you going to tell Carlos," Jennifer asked.

"I'm going to take him to see him; he is supposed to be awake." She said.

Sylvia took Carlos down to see Antonio

"Now Carlos daddy is hurt and he won't be able to hug you ok, give him soft touches," she explained.

They walked in the room to see Antonio laying their eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling.

"Antonio," she said softly.

He was sitting there crying quietly to himself.

"It was supposed to be me that got hit not him," Antonio said.

"Daddy," Carlos said.

"Hey buddy," he said weakly.

"If I would of drove back here then he would be the one laying here not me," Antonio cried.

Sylvia hugged him realizing it really almost was Antonio that was lost.

_Hey I will drive back so you can hold the food and relax," Kenneth said. He got in the driver's seat and started driving, then a loud crash of tires skidding across the ground and cars hitting each other. _

"Don't cry papi, your boo-boos will get better, mommy will make it feel better," Carlos said.

"Thank you mijo," he said hugging his little boy.

* * *

6 p.m.

the families left except the Garcia's. Sylvia took Carlos downstairs and they sat with Antonio.

the nurse brought in another bed for Carlos and Sylvia. they fell asleep Sylvia and Carlos in one bed, and Antonio in the other. in the middle of the night Carlos woke up crying and Antonio, being awake, brought him over to his bed and soothed him back to sleep. he watched his little boy sleep and though what it would have been like if he hadn't survived.

* * *

Mitchell residence

little Logan was sound asleep in his fathers arms. Mr Mitchell was happy he got to hold his son while he slept and be there for him when he needed him. at around midnight Logan woke up from a bad dream with a wet diaper.

Mr. Mitchell came running and held his son until he stopped crying. he changed his diaper and brought him to bed with his parents. Mr Mitchell slept with Logan in his arms the rest of the night.

* * *

diamond residence

little James Diamond fell asleep in between his parents that night not waking up from one nightmare.

"im thankful you were ok, and I don't know how jen is going to recover," Brooke said softly to not wake James.

"i know," Mr diamond said thinking about what life would be like if he ad been driving

* * *

knight residence

Kendall and Jennifer laid in the big king sized both teary eyed realizing Kenneth is never coming back home.

"mommy," Kendall said.

"yes baby," she said.

"are we going to be alone," he asked.

"no sweetheart we have friends that are our family and will be here to help us all the way, we are never alone,"

they just laid there crying until Kendall fell asleep in Jennifer arms.

the knight residence had a dark cloud over it that night the family was no longer whole.

* * *

all the families went to bed holding their baby boys close so no one can hurt them ever again.

Sitting outside in the white van holding four pictures of the boys in his hands, was the principal

"You all will be mine," he said sitting outside the Mitchell house conducting a plan to get the boys back.

**there it is chapter 3 i know you waited a long time and i apologize, but I think I got a good chapter out of it, and i know some of you are virtually killing me for killing Kendall father. please please review, the more reviews the more I know what I am doing wrong, and doing good. reviews please. *virtual Carlos puppy face*. again im sorry for the wait but hope you enjoy. thanks for sticking around. bye until next week. **


	4. i need a chapter name

**hello again, i bet you are wondering why i am updating today. well i am going on vacation on Tuesday SPRING BEAK, it is that time and i will not be able to have the computer tomorrow. i hope you enjoy and happy spring break to all those on it. i could not think of a title for anything so if you have an idea leave it as a review, or if you have any ideas on things to go in the story just inbox me or leave it as a review. **

**WARNING: mentions of sexual assault**

* * *

"papi, wake up please!" Carlos screamed

"clear," the nurse screamed

Antonio Garcia was lying on the bed lifeless and in cardiac arrest losing oxygen by the second only seconds away from full on death. Sylvia is trying to hold little Carlos back and keep him form seeing his father n this condition. the nurse quickly administers the shock of the AED. his body jerks upward but still no heart beat. the short thin nurse got on top of him and started chest compression's while the machine was getting ready for the next round.

"... 29, 30" the heavy set nurse in the corner was saying.

after she finished the chest compression's the blonde nurse was at it again administering the AED.

"papi!" Carlos cried into his mothers shoulder.

"Please dont leave us Antonio we need you," Sylvia cried while pressing Carlos to her shoulder.

after many attempts Antonio Garcia was pronounced dead at 6:23 a.m.

"no, please try one more time please," Sylvia said.

"ok ma'am, but this is the last time, we do not want to injure him.

_"Antonio i haven't seen you in forever mijo,' his mother cried_

_"mami, where am i," he asked confused_

_"baby you are in Heaven," she said_

_"but why?" he asked_

_"well you wouldn't wake up and now Sylvia will have to raise Carlos on her own and struggle through the nights of him having no father," she said._

_"am i going back," he asked._

_'that is your decision, if you want to go back and be with your family go right, but if not come with me, and you will never wake up," she explained._

_"i want to be there for them, mami," he said_

_"go baby, go be with your family," she said as she pushed him towards the right exit. _

"clear," the blonde nurse said one last time

Antonio bolted upright in bed and looked at all the bewildered medical staff in the room, then he looked over to the corner and saw his wife and little boy bawling holding onto each other for dear life. Sylvia looked up the moment the room got quiet expecting her husband to be laying their lifeless. instead she saw a man just as scared as she was clinging to the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white.

"lets get him down to get an EKG and cardiac catheterization so we an see what happened," the blonde nurse said calmly.

"mami, why did papi go to sleep like that,' little Carlos asked.

'i dont know sweetheart, i dont know," she said without looking at him.

"i saw my mother," is all Antonio could get out while being whisked away to get the numerous tests done.

"well Mrs. Garcia we found the reason he went into cardiac arrest," she said

"what was it," Sylvia asked patiently

'well, when the vehicle crashed into the side of the pole, it caused what we call a commitio cordis, when an object hits the chest it stops the heart, but his body had a late reaction time and sent him into cardiac arrest now rather than at the scene of the accident," she explained. "you were vey lucky because if he would of went into one out there e would be dead right now."

"when can i see papi," Carlos said

"soon sweetheart, i promise," Sylvia said.

at around 8:00 a.m., Sylvia and Carlos entered Antonio's room.

"hey," she said quietly

"hey," he said

"gave us a scare today," she said with glistening eyes.

"im sorry, i just lost control of my whole body," he said.

"papi, why did you go to sleep," Carlos asked.

"papi, just got really sleepy and couldn't stay awake mijo, im sorry if i scared you," he said.

Antonio hugged Sylvia and Carlos and told them how sorry he was that he almost left

* * *

12 p.m.

a tall lady with straight red hair and freckles ringed the Mitchell door bell. the pitter patter of little feet and big feet cold be heard coming from inside the big blue house.

"how may i help you," Mr. Mitchell asked

"i am Karen smith and i am here to talk to Logan," she said.

"about what,' he said confused.

"my apologies, i am a counselor for rape victims i specialize in kids under the age of 9," she explained.

"wow they go that young," he said

"sadly yes, " she said.

"oh, please come in he is sitting on the couch reading," he said as he pointed to Logan.

"Logie, this is Karen she is here to ask you some questions about what happened at school.

'but i dont want to talk to her, i want to talk to sally not her," he screamed

"Logan she just wants to help you," Mr. Mitchell said

"no," he said and went into full on temper tantrum.

"maybe another day he is not ready yet," Allen said while picking Logan up off the floor.

"no problem, i know how it can be, i was in his position when i was young as well," she said.

"im so sorry," Allen said with his voice full of sympathy.

"it is ok, now i just work to make sure the kids know they still have the same future and not to let anything hold them back," she explained "that s why went into this business."

"i will call you back on that," he said.

" just remind Logan that none of this is his fault and he can still do anything just like a normal child," she said while walking out the door.

"thank you, i will definitely call you back," he said.

* * *

"well he hit me and stuck something hard and rough in me," Kendall explained to Karen.

"how did you feel when he did that, Kendall," she asked

"i felt dirty and like he was being mean and treating me bad and mommy and daddy said no one is posed to touch you there, he said.

"where is daddy," she asked.

Mrs. knight suddenly dropped her mug and zoned out.

_"what a precious baby boy, " Mr. knight said_

_" he looks just like you, he is going to be strong and an amazing man someday," she said _

_"_Mrs. Knight, are you alright," Karen asked

"wha.. oh yes i am fine, just a little spill," she said

"okay well i am going to go and i will see you tomorrow, if you want to cancel i will not be hurt, you just lost you husband and your little boy is going though this," she said.

'i will,' she said.

* * *

"hello, and what is your name,' Karen asked in the best little kid voice she could do

"im James," the little boy said proudly.

"i am Karen," she said

"do you want to talk about what happened at daycare,"she said

_"come here Jamie, i know you love taking pictures and looking pretty for everyone," mark said (1) _

_"no this is a bad touch," he screamed._

_"listen here you little brat," mark said._

_he striked James across the face with his hand drawing s tiny drop of blood. the little boy ran away form mark and hid under the bed. _

_'come on Jamie or im going to be really sad,' he said while reaching under the bed grabbing James' foot._

_he was hoisted into the air by his jacket collar. he put up a fight of kicking the large man in the stomach. _

_"you could of had it the nice way," he screamed while slamming James on the bed_

_he quickly crawled on top of James carefully taking off his clothes and shoes. _

_"you want this dont you, you love attention and spotlight," he said in a hissing like manner._

_after all of James clothes were gone he lay there naked trying desperately to cover his little naked body from the large scary man. mark pulled out his camera and began turning it on so he could have keepsakes of his job._

_"you want this Jamie dont you,come on pose for me baby," he said_

_"no," James cried_

_mark pulled James up and positioned him each time he went to take a picture_

_"oh, your pictures are not done yet sweet sweet boy," he said with a big smile plastered across his face._

_he laid James down and started violating him. when he was done, James had blood and another white substance gliding down his little leg onto the mattress. before James could move several pictures where taken of him and saved in the camera. _

_"go change your worthless to me for now," he said. _

_'_James, James, come back to me sweetheart," Karen said wile touching his knee.

James jumped about five feet in the air and started screaming his lungs out.

"no dont touch me i dont want to take any more pictures please and im not your sweet boy this is bad, so dirty," he cried.

Alex diamond came running in the room to see what was happening and fond his little boy on the corner in a ball crying and rocking back and forth.

"i think i should leave," Karen said' if you want to contact me this is my number."

Karen left the house in time to break down in tears in her car. meanwhile Mr diamond pulled James into his lap and rubbed his back whispering comforting words in his ear the whole time.

* * *

Karen walked in the entrance of the hospital fully out of energy and heart shattered into a million pieces. she knocked on the door of the Garcia room and was welcomed with a comforting site of father playing son.

"how may i help you," Sylvia asked.

"oh, right, im here to talk to Carlos about what happened, i am a licensed therapist and i talk to rape victims 9 and under," she whispered so only Sylvia could here.

Sylvia let her in the room and she walked over to Carlos.

"hi Carlos, im doctor Karen," she said

Carlos scrunched up against his father for safety

'dont worry im not going to hurt you i just want to talk ok?" she said.

"ok Carlos, tell me anything you want about what happened at daycare," she said

'well we went into the office cause he told us we were being bad. then he took us to his secret bathroom, and made James Kendall and Logan sit in seats and i had to sit on the bed. then he told us we would be punished and then he he . . . . . .

_mark sat Carlos on the bed and removed his clothes careful to keep them from tearing or getting anything on them. he then proceeded to take off his helmet_

_"no, not helmet," Carlos cried._

_"oh this, this is going to be a dump bucket you will see what i mean later," mark said. _

_he shoved Carlos down and shoved the member down his throat until Carlos nearly threw up. after the throat intrusion was over he made Carlos lay back and suffer through the bottom intrusion._

_"loosen up baby move those Latin hips for me,mark cried in pleasure_

_"no this is a bad touch, Carlos screamed the whole time._

_when mark was close he pulled out of Carlos, leaving a trail of blood to run down his leg, and deposited his seed in Carlos's new shiny black helmet. _

_"whats in my helmet," Carlos asked weakly._

_'its all my love for you baby," mark said. _

"you okay buddy," Karen asked seeing Carlos stare off into space.

"i dont want to do this," he said and started whimpering for his daddy.

Sylvia came and picked him until he calmed down. with that Karen left to go home and declare this the longest and worst day of her career so far.

* * *

7 p.m.

little James diamond hopped in his bed and crawled under the covers. his parents walked in the room and tucked him in nice and snug in his ninja turtles comforter.

"good night my little superstar," Brooke said as she kissed his cheek

"good night little turtle," he dad said as James kept poking his head out of the blanket.

little Kendall knight was wrapped us nice and snug in his mothers embrace.

" im going to keep you safe forever, nothing is going to hurt you, baby boy," Jennifer said as she cut off the lamp and wrapped the blankets around her too.

little Carlos Garcia returned to the safe place of his fathers arms as he slept the night away snoring silently.

"daddy im not tired," Logan said

"Logan you have to go to bed," Allen said.

"but dadd... there is a man in the window," he screamed.

**im always going to leave you hanging, who is it? (1) i couldn't think if i gave him a name or not but that is his name for now. all italicized are thoughts or memories. review please. bye until next week. thanks for reading. **


	5. MY BABY

**hello i now it has been a while since i have updated. thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

7

Allen grabbed Logan and ran to the living room, where Joanne was.

"whats wrong honey, why are you running," she asked.

"call the police, someone is outside," he said frantically.

"daddy is he gonna hurt us," Logan cried.

"no buddy," he said as they ran upstairs to their bedroom.

they got inside the big master bedroom and hid in the bathroom. Allen called the cops and told them a guy was wandering around their house wearing black. in no time the cops where outside the Mitchell residence searching the house.

7:20

"we didn't find any trace of a burglar or potential stalker," the cop said." are you folks aren't just tired, i know what you guys have been through and it is stressful.

"we saw him and he was standing in the window," Allen screamed.

"sir calm down," he said calmly.

* * *

30 minutes earlier at the Garcia residence (1)

little Carlos was fast asleep in his fathers arms twitching slightly every now and then. as the clock hit 7 Mr Garcia went ad placed Carlos in his little power rangers bed. Mr and Mrs Garcia went to there own room and laid in bed.

7:05

" i dont have a good feeling," Antonio said to his wife

"why," Sylvia asked

"i feel like something is about to happen, i dont know what it is," he said

"its just your instincts, Carlos is fine he is sound asleep in his room, and you now if he needs us he will cry," she said

"ok," he said with the feeling still in the pit of his stomach

7:07

Carlos was indeed sound asleep in his bed until he heard his window open and a tall muscular shadow crawl through his window. he tried to scream for his papi when the man first came through the window but he was frozen with fear. within a couple of seconds the numbing feeling fell from his body and he let out a ear piercing scream.

7:09

"papi, Carlos screamed while running to the open door

7:11

Antonio wasted no time in hopping out of bed, ignoring the pain running through his body, and running to Carlos room. by the time he got down the hall the little boy was gone and all that was left was one ninja turtles slipper.

"Carlos," Antonio said barely audible

"my baby," Sylvia screamed

2 minutes ago

the dark shadow bolted toward Carlos as he saw him making a run for the door. as he was being grabbed Carlos kicked the dark shadow figure in the shin, resulting in the loss of the slipper, and managed to slow him down a little, but not for long. the man grabbed him and landed one swift punch to the face, resulting in a limp Carlos being dragged out of the bedroom window and into the white van parked in the vacationing neighbors driveway.

7:13

"hello john Mathis, who is speaking," he said into the phone at the police station

"car.. car.. Carlos has been kidnapped," Antonio screamed into the phone.

"wait slow down who is this," he asked

"Antonio Garcia, Carlos has been kidnapped john!" he yelled

john dropped the phone and ran to his squad car. he turned on the lights and got the Garcia house as soon as possible

7:19

john made it to the Garcia house hold and knocked on the door

"john he's gone," Antonio cried.

'i know, but we are going to find him," john said as he hugged Antonio

john's phone began to ring

"hello, officer Mathis," he said

"we just had a call about a person hanging around the Mitchell house, he was supposedly a big guy and dressed in all black," officer bon said.

"what we just had a kidnap at Antonio's house," he said confused.

"your not serious, im beginning to think that this wasn't a coincidence,"bon said.

Mathis sat in the living room of the Garcia household. the shuffle of feet and yawns of tired little boys was all that was heard in the Garcia living room.

"ok, we think that the man that you, Mr. Mitchell, saw in your window was the same man that kidnapped Carlos. it could be a team or it could be one person.

"how can it be one person, he was outside at 7," Mr. Mitchell said.

"wait he was outside your house at seven," Mathis said

"yes," Allen said

"then that means it is more than one person, it could have been a diversion to get the cops over here to track the man, so it would make a clean get away with Carlos that means that you all need to be safe and dont leave them alone," Mathis said pointing at the three boys sitting before him.

"my baby, Sylvia cried for the past hour.

Antonio was taking his sons kidnapping the hardest of everyone in the room. he sat around thinking if he would of just followed his gut and acted on the impulse, Carlos would be sitting here right now.

"you ok Antonio," john asked.

"i was supposed to keep him safe, but all i have done is get hurt and now he got kidnapped," he whimpered. "my boy is gone," he cried.

"we are gong to find him, alive," he said laying a comforting hand on Antonio's shoulder.

after the talk with Mathis he went and sat with Sylvia

"we are going to find him," he said into her ear as he kissed her head.

* * *

meanwhile with Carlos

after Carlos was thrown in the van they drove down the street to pick up the man in charge of creating a diversion. Carlos was currently knocked out in the back of the van under s set of blankets to keep him hidden.

"you get the boy, he asked

"yes, hes in the back," he said to his partner " how did it go?"

"well as they ran upstairs i left," he said.

"getting him was no easy task, he kicked me," he said furiously.

"aww, couldn't handle a little 2 year old," he said

"drive," he said

after about 10 minutes Carlos began to stir. he noticed he was not in his bed and it wasn't all a bad dream, but it was real and he was in trouble. he laid there sucking his thumb and thankful he had his helmet.

"damn it, we need to stop at a gas station, gas is low," criminal #1 said.

"why didn't you fill up before we left," criminal #2 said.

"i didn't think about it, ok," he said.

Carlos laid in the back quietly underneath all the blankets plotting a way to get home to his mami and papi.

"what are we gonna do about the little runt," criminal #1 asked.

"leave him he cant do anything, he's two," criminal # 2 said.

both criminals walked out the van and into the gas station to pay for the gas and relieve themselves. as soon as they got into the building Carlos got form under the blankets and made his way to the front seat. he crawled back to the stack of blankets and left his new helmet, he'll need another one now, and went back up front. he jumped out the van and ran as far as he could from the gas station. when he was sure he ran about a mile he stopped, when it was really only a block and a half. when he realized there were no streetlights he began to whimper for his mami and papi to make the dark go away. he walked another block until he saw a littl house with a porch light on. he walked up to the hose and knocked softly on the door.

"im coming im coming,,' a women about 25 years old said.

she opened the door to see none other than little Carlos standing there with a tear stricken face.

"Karen," Carlos said happy it was someone he knew.

"Carlos buddy what are you doing here, she said.

"this guy took me from my room and i just wanna go home," he cried.

"come here baby," she said wrapping him in a heart felt hug.

she held Carlos close until she realized she should probably return him to his home. she placed Carlos in the back seat of her car and sped of towards the Garcia household.

"Carlos can you tell me what happened sweet heart," she asked.

"they took me from my room and hit me," he said close to tars.

"im so sorry buddy, she said.

"i wanna go home," he said.

Karen pulled into the driveway of the Garcia house only to find it full of cop cars and got out. she walked up to the front door and rung the door bell.

"yes," Mathis answered the door

"i believe he belongs here," Karen said.

"Carlos," he said bringing the boy in the house " please come in,"

Karen walked in the house to find all eyes on her and the boy that just came in. Carlos immediately ran over and sat in his fathers lap. Antonio ignored all the pain he felt and hugged his little boy. Sylvia broke down in a fit of tears and hugged him until he couldn't breathe.

"where did you find him," she asked Karen

"he found me, he was walking around the neighborhood and knocked on my door; he said something about some man taking him from his bed," she said.

"he was taken earlier this evening,' Mathis explained.

the families sat in the living room of the the Garcia house, parents holding their boys for dear life and boys holding their parents for protection.

* * *

'where the fuck is he," criminal #2 screamed.

"where dead, how did he get away," the other screamed.

the walked to the front door realizing it was unlocked and very easy to make a great escape.

"i guess we underestimated this kid," he said."boss isn't gonna be happy,"

"now its gonna have to get physical, well have to get them all at the same time," criminal #2 said with a evil grin on his face.

**short, not the best chapter, next will be 10x better than this. please review and let me know what you think. again thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows of the story. (1) i meant to have them at the house last chapter but i didn't make it clear, so the Garcia's are home. studying and paying attention payed off again another great report card all A's, so much closer to being an honor graduate, and getting the gold shash thing on the gown, fingers crossed i can keep it up. freshman power. thank you, see you next time. **


	6. author note

**i am writing a new story and i will update tomorrow. please check out At Last. i will continue to update on Saturday and Friday i will update At Last.** **please dont be mad, i will update tomorrow. please check out the other story and let me know what you think. :)**


	7. part 1

**hello, i hope you are ready for another chapter. i have been working on a new story, At Last, that i posted last night. i will be doing both stories on different nights. the update night for this one hasn't changed. thank you for all the new followers and favorites of my story. enjoy**

all the boys and their parents sat n the living room of the Garcia House. each parent held their children tight never wanting to let them go again.

"i have an idea, but you all are going to have to stick with me, ok?" Mathis said

the parents looked at the police officer, with eyes full of hope, praying this would all end soon.

"First we have to send the boys back to school, and officer Garcia and i will work on getting you guys a protective custody house, for the time being," Mathis explained.

"what do you mean send them back to school, i will not send them back to that place," Brooke said angrily.

"we cant just have you guys go from here to a safe house, it will never work. we need to get eyes on him and watch his every move. if he is watching the house, then we will be able to make a schedule. once we make a schedule for him, we will know when to leave. if the boys dont go, then we cant get anything ready, and he might follow us to the location. once we get the routine set in stone, then i have part two which will be established in a few days," Mathis explained gently to the worried parents.

"what do we have to do," officer Garcia asked as he stood up.

"here's the plan,"

* * *

Monday 7:00 a.m.

"papi, do i have to go to school?" Carlos asked curiously

"yes mijo, so we can get the bad guys to go away," officer Garcia said as he lifted Carlos out the crib.

Antonio took Carlos n the bathroom, bathed and dressed him.

"your friends are gonna be here today, in a couple minutes.

just then the doorbell rang throughout the house. Sylvia welcomed and rushed the boys in the house followed by their large duffel bags. the plan was the boys were gong to stay at the Garcia home and their parents where to stay at their own house. the boys all sat at the table and Sylvia put some pancakes on their plates. Antonio soon came down, with Carlos in tow. they sat at the table and enjoyed the blueberry pancakes Sylvia placed on their plate.

"ok, today you guys are going back to school, and there is to be no talk about anything that is going on here. please do not tell anyone what happened to you boys or go anywhere by yourselves. got it?" Antonio said.

four little head nods were seen at the table.

'i will drop you off and pick you up, no one else is to. your parents also know about this too," he explained.

at 7:30 Antonio loaded the boys in the car and drove off toward the preschool, while Sylvia placed the boys stuff in Carlos room.

"ok boys, have a good day and remember what i told you," officer Garcia said as e dropped the boys off in the classroom. "Mrs. amber, do you know about the situation/" he asked

"yes, and they all are in the same table. no worries and is there anything else i should know," he asked

"please just keep a close eye on them," he said.

"i will," she said

"oh and i will be here to pick them up, no one else is aloud to," he explained.

"got it," she said

the boys went about their day as normal. Carlos knocking over supplies and injuring children. James hurting kids and telling them they have bad hair. Kendall being the boss of everything, and Logan yelling at poor little kids that ask him what something means. the class went outside and played in their playground, specifically for little kids.

"hey look guys its the little Mexican boy that got touched and liked it," Jeremy, the overgrown 3 year old, said as he pushed Carlos down.

Carlos fell to the dirt with a hard thud earning him a scraped knee and a bruise. once Carlos was down Jeremy started kicking dirt in Carlos eyes and throwing rocks at him. James overheard what was going on and ran to help his small friend.

"hey leave him alone!" James screamed at the bully

"what if i dont pretty boy?" Jeremy said.

"your gonna be in big trouble," James said in a rushed voice.

meanwhile Kendall and Logan ran and got Mrs amber. she reached the three boys as immediately pulled Jeremy to time out.

"are you okay Carlos," she asked the crying boy as she squatted down. Carlos ran into her arms and cried into her shoulder. Mrs amber checked over his bruises and bandaged his knee. James on the other hand received a sticker for being nice and helping friends, when hey are in , the long recess, the class went in and took a nap, Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos respectively sleeping.

**this is horrible i am having a terrible case a writers block and have no ideas after this. i am so sorry. please send any ideas if you have them. i can see where the story is going, but i am having a hard time forming it. im so sorry t is so short and not that good. please review or send them through a message what your ideas are. thank you for reading. see you next time. **


	8. note

i am so sorry, but this is being discontinued. well not really, i am going back to my original idea. my orginal idea was carlos was the only one that got raped and i tried to incorporate the other boys, but it is not working. i am going to start over with the idea i should have done in the first place. thank you for understanding. if you would like to take over this story and make it your own just contact me. i will start on my originl idea next saturday. bye guys.


	9. note 2

Good Touch Bad Touch the original is up. just letting you know


End file.
